You Came?
by bububblegum
Summary: Garrus looks for Shepard after the Reaper destruction. He is faced with a number of problems, if he can find her, when he does how to keep her alive, will she make it. *miner spoilers in this story sorry*


**Hey guys, so this is just a little bit of closer for me, sense Bioware totally smashed, destroyed, and threw my feels around. It's not long and I doubt I am gonna continue it because I just need a bit of a happier ending...so yeah...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: K, well we all know I don't own or didn't create any of these characters Bioware and EA did. **

* * *

He propelled down the side of the trench, down to the wreckage of the explosion, caused by the destroying of the reapers and winning the galaxy back.

Garrus' feet hit the ground. He unclipped from the harness and started searching for Shepard. She had gone missing after the final move against the reapers.

He searched the grounds for any sign of her. After a while he climbed on to a big chunk of rubble and looked around. Then he saw it, a little bit of her scarlet hair spilled out over a rock. He felt his heart leap and ran over to her. She looked terrible. Burns, cuts, and bruises masked her skin. Her armor was torn and beaten.

"Shepard." He whispered scooping her in to his arms. Her body was limp. She seemed so fragile in his armored arms. "Shepard please." He said, his voice wavering. She didn't move.

He tapped her face lightly, "Come on Shepard, don't leave me." His voice was growing louder, "Please!"

Her eyelids fluttered open, "Garrus?"

"Shepard! I'm here." He hugged her tighter.

"You came?" Her voice was only a small whisper.

"Of coarse I did."

She coughed and pain grew across her face.

"Shepard?" He asked pleadingly.

"I love you." She said and her head slung back.

"Shepard!" He yelled, "Please! Damn it Shepard," tears clouding his vision Garrus carried to the rope and climbed up with her hoping she could hold on until they could get her to the Normandy.

He climbed the wall rock by rock, inch by inch. Shepard was clipped to his belt. He got to the top, his muscles screaming, he pushed her up on to the ground and rolled on next to her. She was turning paler by the minute.

"Normandy," Garrus said, "Make sure Dr. Chakwas is ready in the sick bay…I found her." He picked her up again and started carrying her out in to the open.

"The sickbay is ready," Joker's voice came on, "James is already on the shuttle to pick you up."

"Ok, he better hurry."

"And Garrus?"

"What?"

"Is she ok?"

Garrus said nothing to that, because frankly he wasn't sure himself. Joker didn't ask again either. Garrus saw a shuttle skimming the horizon and stopped as it pulled up beside him.

Garrus laid Shepard down gently on the seat and jumped in.

James looked back, a pained expression crossed his face and then he took off at full speed, "Oh Lola…how is she doing?"

Garrus pushed a bit of her hair out of her face and then looked up, "Just hurry."

Dr. Chakwas was already waiting with a stretcher and a team of medics when they pulled in to the shuttle bay, along with Liara and Tali. Garrus carried the commander off, Dr. Chakwas turned a very pale white, which did not help Garrus' nerves.

"Just…hang on Shepard." Garrus whispered as she was sped to the sickbay.

Liara stood across the room, holding tears back. Tali stood next to her. Tali was covering her eyes and shaking her head. Garrus walked over to them. He wanted to say something, anything, but there was a knot in his throat choking tears back.

"…Garrus…" Tali whispered.

Liara stepped in to Garrus, who hugged her, while she burst in to tears. Tali joined the hug and they stood there for at least half an hour before Garrus went up to the med bay.

He looked through the window. Shepard was surrounded by medics he couldn't see any part of her. He watched for a while and then sat down on the ground outside the door.

Garrus woke with a start as the med bay door slid open and about ten medics came out all looked extremely tiered. Garrus stood up and walk in cautiously after every one left. Only three medics, including Dr. Chakwas, stayed. The medics were sitting in a corner mumbling to each other. Dr. Chakwas was standing over Shepard with relief written in her eyes. Garrus walked up next to her.

"Well," the Dr. said clearing her throat, "she's something…a true survivor."

Garrus smiled and nodded, "More like a damn miracle."

Dr. Chakwas smiled and put her hand on Garrus' shoulder for a minute and then went to her desk.

Garrus pulled up a chair and then sat holding Shepard's hand, as he always would.

When she was hurt, he'd be there to comfort her.

When she was happy, he'd be there to celebrate with her.

When she was angry, he'd be there to fight with her.

When she was tiered, he'd be there to hold her.

He'd love her _forever_ and _always_.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought and if any mistakes. Thanks bye ;)**


End file.
